Well Answer me!
by Blueteam101
Summary: Ichigo Kurosuki is a young detective whom is waiting in a cold winter day for Rukia Kuchiki a young... well everything. And while he waits for her, he rememebers how he and Rukia came to be. A very long one-shot. AU Icihruki! Hope you'll enjoy it!


This is made for the Ichiruki Fc at Bleach Asylum For the Winter give away!!! I don't own Bleach or their charcters in any way! But I do own this pecan pie!! And it kicks booty! Hope you Enjoy thius fic!!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Well Answer Me!**

By Blueteam101

(Hellokitty7593 at Bleach Asylum)

The emerald color forest and park of Karakura Town is now covering in one inch deep, fresh, delicate snow. Cut, even grass was now under the thick layer of white snow. Evergreen trees take over ninety-five percent of Karakura Town's park, from Pines to the Southern Magnolia which is now cover from the white blanket. But even so, there is still a visible outline of the dark green leaves of the trees. The stream that flow from the small pond from the north entrees to the small lake in the center was now frozen and has a thin layer of ice on top. The paths of the park are made up of sand that was now wet, and a bit muddy with all the snow and the dirt of people's footwear.

Since its Christmas Eve, they weren't any people at the park. Really only an insane person will be at the park at this time instead be at their home, where it's warm and comfortable. But, that's how Kurosaki Ichigo rolls.

Ichigo being at remarkable height of six feet even, with dark amber lit eyes that can makes most burn and disseminate under his glaze. His rectangular body shape gave him an advantage in many sports, especially material arts. He has broad shoulders, well-defined muscles in about every corner of his Greek like structure, and a relatively narrow and low waist. Features of his square face that mostly have his scowl on are clearly defined, along with his heavy jaw. His skin is thick with a warm color tan as well. The bright orange mop of hair on his head is clipped up in the back and sides meeting a longer crown and top. His unusual hair had always attracted attention in a good ways and in a bad ways. Wearing his black trench coat, and under his coat he wears a two piece suit; to keep him warm.

Looking down at his watch, and gentle play with the small box in his pocket, Ichigo took a deep breath and got out his cell phone. Dialing a number he know from heart, he heard the rings until it stop and a strong, feminine voice answer. "Hello?"

"Hey Rukia."

"Ichigo! I'm just about to leave toward your father's house right now."

Ichigo felt his heart's pace faster, and his hands starting to sweat, "Um…can you do me a favor?

"Depends? What do you want Carrot Top?"

"Hey! Don't call me Carrot Top!"

"There. You were acting weird and of course when rile up to get back to normal. Now tell me what do you want?"

"Ah…" Ichigo now blushing, and scratching the back of his head. "Can you come… to our spot?"

"Sure, but why?"

"Damn woman, stop asking so much questions and get to midget ass over here! There's something I want to give you?"

"Sure thing Sunshine." Ichigo feeling a vein on his head appear, as he can see Rukia at this moment smirking at the pet name 'Sunshine' that he hated.

"Yeah yeah, just get your ass here now!" And with that he hung up with anger and embarrassment for the reason he wanted her to meet him. The beating of his heart hasn't stop as he headed to their place. He is sure that he isn't making a mistake but he still could help but feel nervous.

He comes up to where he has to get off the path and Ichigo being a detective and always have a bad habit for being alert even at his own home. Left the path, with the howls of the icy wind, along with the loud crunching sound of his feet was making is the only things he can hear. But he kept his ears and eyes open for anything while walk off the park's path.

He just strolls deeper into the forest part of the park; the area that he had claim as his and Rukia is the only area with Cherry Blossom. And since there is no path that will show you how to arrive to the Cherry Blossoms, it was just their secret. The Cherry Blossom surrounds a wooden picnic table and a small fountain in a corner. Every single time he pictures the area cover in snow, he thinks back on how that spot became theirs.

_Flash Back two years_:

"God! What a drag." Ichigo scowl hard as he pace through the park. It was cold, he is freezing, and he just got back from work where he already got on the captain good side. Now many think this is a good thing, while for Ichigo is bad when you're Captain is a blood thirsty, fighting machine Zaraki Kenpachi. Now he is a freak of nature; unlike his five year old daughter Yachiru.

And at this instant, after getting off his seven hour shift, his younger sister Yuzu called him and made him go to a store on the other side of town just to pick up some gravy that they could pick up anywhere else. But no, Yuzu said it 'had' to be Mr. Hat-and-Clogs' store. Now in the freezing weather, he is walking back to his father's home for Christmas Eve dinner.

It's not like he hated it, he love Yuzu cooking, and he enjoys talking to his other sister, Yuzu's twin Karin about her sport life. Since every time they do, he can't help but be proud we she kicks some random guy's ass. His father, now that's the hard part, they always fight every since Ichigo hit puberty. God, he hated high school, because that's when his dad always jumps into his room to 'wake' him up with a kick or punch.

Letting out the sigh deep within him, he totters his way through the park's path until he heard a sound. Not any sound, but a violin. Ichigo stop and look at the general direction, now normally he will just ignore the sound. But, the soft tune calls him, and unlike him, he follows that tune. He knew that something special is going to happen, something that will change his destiny. He felt it deep within his mind, and body. And Ichigo always listen to his gut, he isn't one of those people that thinks first then acts. No he acts first then think over what the hell he did.

He past many pines trees that left scratches on his jacket. One branch even mange to torn a bit of fabric of his jacket. But he is getting closer and that all that matter to him at this currant moment. The melody that attracted him in the first place was molded into Beethoven "Moonlight Sonata". It got stronger and clearer with every step he took toward the haunted melody.

But then it stops. Ichigo in addition stop and strain his ears open. But all he got was the wind blowing, small animals scurrying about, and his own breathing. Ichigo started to turn his head in every direction to catch any remain of the melody. But there was nothing. As a result Ichigo just basically had two options, one was to go back, or he can go further into the direction from the melody first came from. And Ichigo, being the stubborn man that he is, keep walking. And that's when he noting the flowerless Cherry Blossom trees. His normal walking pace turn into a full blown out run toward the snow cover branches of the Sakura tress.

He comes up to the dark bark of the Sakura trees, which were cover in snow. But that didn't catch his attention, it was the woman in the center that did. And that's where he made a complete fool out of himself by saying, "Oh shit. An Angel."

The said 'Angel' petit body lean against the wooden picnic table that is facing him, while her face was turn to the side. Her skin smooth, and looks so soft that it made him want to flood his hands all over her. Her skin look like porcelain not like the girly pink color skin girls here in Karakura Town. So he dedicated that she is out of town; that's wasn't the only thing he notice, her skin clashes with her midnight black hair. The silk like strands were moved to her left side of her elfin like face.

Since she was only wearing high heels, and a sinful, black dress he saw those sharp legs that made him imagine some 'things' that he shouldn't with a woman he just…saw. And from what he can tell from her legs, she was quite fit since her thighs didn't touch and her legs are tone. Her arms along with her legs are so slender that if you put either her arms or legs together they would equal one of his muscular arms.

Trailing his eyes up, the soft curves of her hips that went delicate in to her waist. He believes that he will by no means see another tiny waist like hers forever; he even bet he can overlap her hourglass with one of his arms. He mental shook his surprising dirty minded head, and continue with his journey. And at the moment he really wishes he didn't, for the reason is that he's now gawk at her chest. Ichigo really wanted to see if he was drooling all over, or if his mouth is open so wide that flies could fly in and out and he won't even notice. Her mounds that was cover by the dress she is wearing, is so perfect for her small size. They weren't so pitiful small, but they were so big that it looks awkward on her. They're perfect.

His mind finally drags his eyes up to her swan like neck, and landed on her face. From his keen eyes, he can tell that her face has a heart shape to it. Her face gave off a delicate structure look to it. It seems so fragile, but at the same time looks firm enough to take a punch. Ichigo was quite surprise that he shook with anger when he thought of someone hitting her. His inside was just burning up with that thought. He once again shook off the feeling and went back examining her face. The soft narrow curve of her chin makes him want to caress it. Full soft pink lips of her made him sweat when the thought of running his tongues over them, and kissing them until they were blood red. A nose that fit her face perfectly and a tint of pink resting on her cheek; and when he reaches her eyes, he wanted to scream, scold, yell, and even beg at her since she wasn't facing him. He craves to see her glass orbs, to look at the iris, so stare at the emotion in them until they burn out from the intensity of his stare.

And he swears there was a God since she turns her face towards him. She just glances up at his general direction for a second. And he felt the world turn upside down on him. Then it turn on it axis, then on its side; every possible position that it did sent his stomach flapping all over. Her almond shapes eyes was a perfect dark sapphire color, they have an outline of a darker blue that he couldn't name. Such eyes that are filled with the mysteries of the world that he desires to solve. He guarantees his heart skip a beat or ten when they made eye connection. She has a rebellious stand of hair that is between nose and right eyes, and other short strands that frame her face beautiful; while her long lush hair stop on her elbow. Yet as quickly she glances up at him, she turns away.

That's when he notice all the items scatter on the table, he saw the violin that is made of fine wood, a silver stick that he realize is a silver flute; along with the flute were a open notebook that had writing in it, a open box full of markers, and lastly another box that were full of pastel with one missing. The one that was missing is a black one that is in the 'Angel' elegant, graceful, refined, but dainty hand. While her other hand is holding a sketch book that she is drawing in.

Ichigo finally realizes that she knows that he is here, and all the sensation of observing her rush up towards his face turning it scarlet. He didn't know if it was embarrassment since he was caught ogling at her or anger since she just complete ignore him. He decides to go with anger.

"Hey!" He shouted hoping that his face still wasn't red. But it still was. She once again turns to him, and for the first time he was lost for words. "Um…" She raises an elegant eyebrow that he forgot to analyze and transplant it into his mind. "W-why are you here? I mean unless you have a reason like-"

And much to his surprise and delight, she answers him. "Reason is the slow method by which these who do not know the truth discover it. The heart has its own reason which reason does not know." He didn't really understand her words since he was to entrance with her strong, feminine, lovely voice to analyze it. But he did memorize the words and implanted them in to his memories.

So he lamely said, "Wha-"

He expected her to smile at his stupidity, but instead she narrows her eyes so fast and harshly; but they are still desirable to him and said, "You're a nuisance. Go away." And went back to her sketch.

"_Ice ice baby"_ Ichigo said to himself. He knew it was cold, but when she said 'that' he felt he was frozen solid with her cold eyes and words. Now any normal person will leave her alone, unless you a pervert like his friend Keigo, or if you're a stubborn person like Ichigo. Ichigo putting up a determined face watch as she sat down on the table facing where she was sketching, so he as well sat down. The bench is arctic cold under his ass other than that he chosen to ignore it. They stay in silence for five minutes until she alertly turn to him with an annoyed look on her face. And with ease Ichigo respond to with, "What?"

And he couldn't help the smirk that came over his face when her left eyebrow started to twitch. "What do you want?" She finally turns complete towards him, which really made him happy, since he got a better view of her sexy legs.

"I want you to answer my question." Ichigo replies straight forward, looking at her anticipating her answer.

"I'm here because I want to be here. Now leave." She was waiting for him to leave, which her never did.

Instead he scowls at her, "Now, I really want a real answer. Tell me why are you here in a black dress when it's freezing outside, and when it's Christmas Eve? Shouldn't you go be with your family?"

Ichigo could tell that she has been train to keep emotion lock up, since the only thing he sees is her Ice Queen expression. "Now, now Mr. Detective. Have you ever thought that maybe I came back from a funeral from my only family member and I'm here for mourning?"

"Actually yes." Once again his smirk returns in full power when question filled her goddess like eyes. "First thing first, you're not crying. And if you were, your eyes would have been red. Also you're not from here. Why? Because from your skin color and posture. You sit and stand with a straight back. Also not many Japanese people have blue eyes. From what I can tell…you're probably European. I'll say French or Italian." Ichigo really wish he had a camera when surprise filled her once cold eyes at his statement. "Also the writing in your notebook is in English. If you were really from here you would have been writing in Japanese."

She quickly put her ice queen face back, "Ah your right about me not being from around here Mr. Detective, but I'm neither French nor Italian. I'm part Spanish."

"Close enough. Not answer my question."

She rolled her eyes at him, "I'm here because I really want to be here. And why I'm not with my family is none of your concern Mr. Detective. Now answer me, why are you here?"

"Fine, it's only fair. I'm here because my younger sister sent me to the store to buy some gravy."

"Then shouldn't you go give your sister the gravy?"

"Nah, she made me go all the way to the other side of town, she can wait."

She looks at him for a good five seconds before looking down again; she did this couple of times before she said. "Tada! I'm done!" Ichigo raise both eyebrows at her. And that's when he spotted the sketch book in her hands. Just because she was talking to him didn't mean she had to stop her sketching. She showed her sketch to Ichigo. And much to his amazement. She drew him.

She gave so much detail in to drawing, that he was about to confuse it to a black and white photo. She got his face right, every detail of hair that is scatter on his forehead. She drew the smirk that covers his face, and his eyes, while he didn't want to admit look cocky. She drew his shoulders, than the rest of his body faded since his face was the main attraction. Now this sketch would have been perfect, if it wasn't for that small deforms rabbit drawing in the corner. "What in heaven's name is that? Why would you draw something so hideous on something to handsome for words?"

"Because I want to." And he felt a light tickle on his cheeks. He looks down and saw some black ink. "You deserve that Mr. Detective."

"Ah! What the hell?" Ichigo rub the mustache that she drew on his face away. He glares at her so hard, with every fiber in his being, but she instead ignores him and play with the marker that she use to draw on his face.

"Now, if you every disrespect Chappy again. I'll hurt you."

"Chappy is retarded" And he got a hit by her silver flute. "Bitch."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

And that's how he spent his Christmas Eve. Instead of going straight home like he intended to. Here he is sitting in the cold, talking to someone that wasn't fazed by freezing temperature. Ichigo right away gave his jacket to her, so she won't die from the cold winter air. He talks about his work, his likes and dislike, friends, life, and his family excluding his mother. He was surprise when she didn't ask him about his mother. Ichigo never felt so comfort talking to someone, especially a strange. Hell, he doesn't even talk to his Dad like he was talking to her. Even through their talk she kept on sketching, or writing in her notebook.

He learns, somewhat of her. From what he can tell she expertly avoids anything personal. Things about family, where she lives, her job, things that were personal. But he did learn that she started to draw when she was ten; that she likes to writes, and that she rather follows her mind then her heart. He learns that she doesn't believe in the emotion 'Love' expects for the love of family. She knows how to play the piano along with the flute, and violin. She really surprises him when she told him that she's just eighteen, and that she lives alone at an apartment. "Where?" He asks, she didn't answer.

And when she said, "Well, It's time for me to leave."

He felt like a child when he whiningly said, "Why? I mean you don't have to."

She smirk at him and pointed up, "Yes I do. The sun is setting and I wouldn't be able to write or sketch." She gathers her things and started back towards that park's path.

"Oh…um" She turn to face him, and Ichigo felt his cheek burning up so he turns away from her, "If you have nothing to do for Christmas. Why don't you come to my house?" And he started an annoying habit that will stay with rest of his life; which is rubbing the back of his head. "My family always likes it when there are more people for Christmas anyways. So you won't be imposing or nothing." He felt nervous, when silence came over them.

"I'll go." Ichigo thought he was floating when she agree. "But you must pick me up."

"Huh? Uh yeah sure. Where do you live?"

"Now, now Mr. Detective. That's my secret, and it won't be any fun if I told you. You have to find out. I'll give you a clue." Ichigo nod his head in agreement and in anticipation. "Now I live at the only place where you can see the moon at daylight." She smirks huge when she saw the confusion on his face. "You have until ten to eleven to pick me up. If you don't, I'll leave."

And with that she left towards the path, but stops at his voice. "I'll find out where you live, Angel."

She once raises an eyebrow at the name. "Angel?" And turns to him. "It's not Angel." She looks at him straight in the eye. "It's Kuchiki Rukia."

And before she was able to turns around to walk away he answers her name with his. "Kurosuki Ichigo."

"Then I'll see you later Ichigo." The way she said his name made his legs wobble and liquefy under him. Almost as if a siren from Greek mythology was calling him and bewitches him in many ways possible.

The next day, he went to her apartment which really was the only place he could see the moon at daylight. Walking into the hotel like apartment complex. He saw, what his deduction had concluded; the painting of a full moon on the ceiling. And now the puzzle on where she lived is now solved. They spent the day with Ichigo's family, where all of them, even Karin adore her right away. Ichigo never feeling as content as he is now was surprise when his entire family members knew right away the reason he is. They just tease him about being in love with Rukia after she left. And well, they were kind of right. Being with Rukia, he felt something strong. Like an unbreakable bond between them two.

_End of Flash back _

Ichigo always let out a rare smile that only Rukia can bring out when he remember there first time meeting. He already arrived to their spot and was waiting for his 'Angel'. Even after two years he still likes to call her Angel, along with midget, and bitch. While she sometimes calls him, 'Mr. Detective' and likewise with Sunshine, Carrot Top, or Strawberry.

Many thought since the way Ichigo looks and act, that he will get a girl like Inoue Orihime, his childhood friend's best friend. With a bubby girl that will brighten his mood with her girl-next-door looks and personality. Instead, he gave everyone a surprise, minus his family, that after knowing Rukia for five months she became his.

Why it surprise everyone, was mostly because who she is. Rukia has elegance all over her, along with manners, beauty, brains, and brawns. She looks as if she would be with a powerful man, like a governor or a company owner. But she is with him. She is an angel that belongs in Heaven, while he is a devil that fits in Hell. He knew as sure as hell that she is and always will be too good for him. But he didn't care. She belongs to him and that's all he cares about.

"_Mine"_ Ichigo repeat it in his head. He still scowls when he remember Rukia telling him that he doesn't possess her, he even told her that he owns her as much she owns him. Shit, he even threatens her by saying he'll to get her drunk and take her to a tattoo parlor where she'll get a tattoo on her ass saying, "Property of Kurosaki Ichigo." Obviously she didn't talk to him for a week, but he didn't care, because that the end she agree with him.

Ichigo still remembers when he first notices that he was falling in love with. And that was two and half months after he meant her. The first two months after meeting Rukia things went by fast for Ichigo. Ever since meeting Rukia, life is more fun. And with every day that passes they learn more about each other. Even hence they were just getting to know each other, Ichigo still find Rukia attracted, and it was hard being near her when she was too naive to know what was happening to his body.

Sometimes Rukia would go and visit him at work and help him with crimes; she always been good at telling when someone is dishonest. Rukia is an expert at reading people eyes. She unexpectedly never has been disturbed by crime scenes. Ichigo doesn't even like it when she decides to tag along. But like always, he has no say in it.

She spent a lot of time with his family, taught Yuzu some Spanish dishes, and even show some soccer moves to Karin. His Dad already calls her his third daughter. And even gave Ichigo his mother engagement ring. Ichigo turn beet red and yell at his father, and his Dad just said, "Well my son, you many never know."

Then Rukia 19th birthday appear, and he was there to celebrate along with his family, and some of his friends that became also hers. He was worry when Rukia told him that no one in her family is going to come for her birthday. He thought she was going to sad, but instead she gave him a grin and said she prefer to spend time with his family.

He without delay learns that Rukia never smiles for real. She gives grins, smirks, scowls, glares, and frowns. But never a true smile, always fake ones. Almost like she knew something would happen if she smiles. She dismiss any emotions, and when she thinks no one is looking, she let her ice queen mask come off long enough for Ichigo to see the sorrow, grief, anguish in her eyes. And every time he sees those emotions, he wants to grab her and shake her until she confesses who in hell's name is causing her to feel such pain. But he knew it was useless since every time he brought it up she avoids it like a bullet.

In February he found out, that her apartment is really a studio. Her walls were white, and the floors where made of tile. All of her personal things like her bed, dresser, kitchen, piano, and living room were on one side while the other side was full of her art supplies. He saw paper on the wall, floor, and on clip boards. Paint from tubes to gallons. Boxes after boxes of use up pastel, makers, and color pencils. But what caught his eyes the most were the master piece that she creates with her dainty hands. He asks if she sells her painting and she replies him, "I'll tell you later. When you a bit more mature." Hell they had an argument then and there. But that still didn't stop them from going to the park. Rukia also learn about the Japanese way to celebrate Valentine day; which she gave every male she knew chocolate. But she told Ichigo that his was the only one home made. And Ichigo obviously felt smug and superior over that. He had an undefeated smirk on his face for a week's end.

When March rolled in, and so did a storm. Ichigo hated March and would watch Rukia like a hawk on March since their first March together wasn't a pleasant one. The first March they spent together Ichigo should have known something is going to happen, since him stomach gave him an uncanny feeling. That March he started to read Julius Caesar by Shakespeare. And the quote, "Beware of the ides of March" stuck into his mind.

Ichigo remembers that car accident that almost took Rukia's life likes his mother's. She was rush to a hospital where his 'friend' Ishida was the intern that help stabilize her. During the hours that were critical to her, Ichigo didn't dare sleep or eat just in case she woke up. Hell he was rush in as well, since he started to beat the crap out the drunk driving who also happens to know how to kick box. He got some cuts and dull pain, but nothing as serious like Rukia. She settles in a coma for three days, and when she finally did woke up the first thing she did was jump off her bed, made her way towards the door to leave. Once more she and Ichigo got into a dispute about her heath and about her stay in the hospital for a couple more days. So she was force by Ichigo to stay for another day in the hospital despite her judgment of being fine.

Of course Ichigo didn't like the thought of her taking her injures, and accident so nonchalantly. He almost reveals what happen to his mother to her until she stops him. She gave him a reassuring look, and enlightens him with her wise words. _"I have no right to know. I don't have a method of stepping into the depths of your heart without it getting dirty. So I'll wait. When you want to talk, when you think its okay to talk….talk to me."_ And she left Ichigo standing at the foot of her door without any other statement. But that was Rukia. Now on March fifteen Ichigo was rushing to Rukia's since she hasn't been answer his phone calls.

"Beware of the ides of March" Ichigo repeated to himself. He was now pacing back and forth in the snow waiting for Rukia in the cold December air. In spite of everything Ichigo still reminisce with day that almost killed him emotionally and mentally. Ichigo never like the thought of someone taking Rukia away from, he hates it with a passion that he wants to kill. He sigh and look down at his watch, it been five minutes since he called Rukia. "…Shit only five minutes?" A groan of irritate escapes him, "Rukia…hurry up. I'm bored!" He sat down on the wooden bench and look at the pale blue shy. _"March…"_ Ichigo recollect the harsh memoires of 'that' March as clear as water.

Ichigo recalls dodging person after person. And sprinting toward Rukia's apartment faster than he ever thought he could. Something was wrong, he knows by the frustrating, and distress feeling in his stomach and heart. Ichigo skid into an absolute stop in front of the registers desk. Slamming his hands on the table; he glares at the poor man behind the desk. Ichigo demanded to go to Rukia's studio, but the said diminutive man notifies him that she doesn't reside there any longer. Ichigo felt his heart drop down to the pit of the earth's center and still kept falling. Ichigo then command the man to tell him what the hell he is talking about. The man only told him that she left him a letter.

Ichigo snatch the letter from the scrawny man's hand and headed outside. Opening the letter quickly, he was dumbfounded. There was the perfect handwriting of Kuchiki Rukia, but it was in a childish code; with a crappy drawing of what he guesses was a raccoon. After decoding the letter, he read the literature that she left behind.

_Ichigo,_

_Thank you for everything. Meeting you really open my eyes. Please do not look for me, or worry about me. Burn this letter after reading it. And if you can forget about me._

_~ Rukia_

Ichigo remember his body was shaking in anger, "_Forget you? You want me to forget you Rukia?"_ Ichigo talk to an employ at the newspaper stand who inform him that Rukia left ten minutes ago heading to the train station.

When he was half way to the train station he came to a stop when seeing Rukia talking to two men. One that had authority, dominance air around him; tall as him, black hair sleek back, and from what he could tell from his Armani suit, he's fucking wealthy.

The other looks as if he was a stray dog with two pure breeds; bright red hair pulled in a high pony tail. Tattoos that cover his forehead, and forearms. Energy coming off of him as he spoke with Rukia. But when she said something he didn't like he slam her against a tree and that's when all hell broke loose.

He walks up to them demanding that they let her go. Rukia's eye for the first time showed all of her emotions like a banquet. Concern, anxiety, fear, angst, terror, and relief were shoved in to her sapphire eyes.

But as easily as they blink, the black hair one that he found out was her father told the red head who is her childhood friend to shot him down. Ichigo was in the hospital for a week. But he was filled with disgusted that he couldn't stop them from taking her from him. Later he found out she ran away from her home and her father's company. The Kuchiki Corps. A larger oil company in Europe, America, and in Asia; Rukia is the heir to the industry. Ichigo discover that she was a famous modal, actress, singer in Europe. And she was going to marry a rich snob to continue the industry of her father, and that's why she ran away.

But even after hearing this Ichigo just said he didn't care, that he knows for a fact that she didn't want to be taken away. So like an idiot after he got somewhat better, went after her. He stop the wedding, he was in papers everywhere with the head line, "Scandals! Commoner claims Princess Rukia as his own!" That annoy the hell out of him, but if it meant that Rukia could be by his side. He'll live with it.

However considering everything he went through to go to Spain, crash her wedding, ending up in a hospital again, and being on the death list of her father Kuchiki Byakuya and childhood friend Renji's. She stays in Spain. That crush him in the inside, he would prefer if hell took over the world then let Rukia stay behind, but instead he told her if she decide that then it was for the best. She asks him why he did it, and he simply answer she made the rain go away. But there was something else that he didn't tell her about the reason he went to save her. She knew that he still have something to say, but she knew not to press on the issue. When they said their goodbyes, they promise they meet again soon. That was the first time he really saw Rukia true smile.

"Earth to Ichigo!" the small hands that were snapping in front of Ichigo's face made him come out of his thoughts.

"Rukia…Shit that hurt!" The other dainty hand that wasn't snapping smack him upside his head

"What's with that pathetic looking face, Ichigo?"

"What face?" Ichigo replies looking away when the memories why he invited her came in to his mind.

"That one right there Mr. Detective. Now tell me what were you thinking that made you have a feeble look on your 'so call handsome' face?" Rukia sarcastic voice forces him to sit down on the wooden bench facing her. And like the first time they meant, she was on the table and he sat on the bench. "Are you going to tell me?"

"I was remembering about 'that' March."

She let out a sigh, "Ichigo I really can't leave you alone with your thoughts anymore. Every time I do you always remember about 'March'. Really Ichigo. I'm not going away." She let out a rare small that Ichigo can always say belong to him. That smile always made everything better. Rukia's smiles lights up like the moon in the sky, it made him feel giddy, and that he has all the power in the universe. The way her eyes glitter, and those little dimples that he teases her about; he cherish each and every one of them. "I'm here to stay with you Ichigo. I mean really I quit everything so I can be here with you. You know I don't like living under that old spotlight. Since you treat me right, you don't have to worry about me leaving Idiot."

Ichigo stares at with affection in his amber eyes. He can clearly remember when he first saw her after a month. Rukia was sitting on his desk one Monday morning. She was looking through a cases' file of his, and when she notice him. She gave a grin at him that soon turns to an irritated scowl. She throws her shoe at him and yelled at him for have a 'pathetic' looking face. She then told him about her quitting her celebrate career, that she was going to become a writer and an artist. But when she told him that she is moving back to Karakura Town. He kissed her. God that kiss! It is the best kiss he every gotten or stolen, it didn't matter. He really felt fireworks in his body, along with shiver down his spine and throughout his body. He actually thought he was floating on cloud nine when she kisses him back with the same passion he felt. But when he kissed her, he knew that she is the one that will keep the rain in his inner world away for good.

"Yeah. I know Rukia. But I can't help but feel someone might take you away from me." Before Rukia could respond, Ichigo gently kiss the full pink lips that he been devoted to since their first kiss. And every time he does, he feels all of those emotions he felt when he first kissed her rush back and so much more every time.

"Ichigo?" Instead of answering, he as an alternative deepens the kiss further more. Lips now working against each other in passion. The unstoppable aura between them is something no one can deny; when they're together they set off a glow from deep within each other. Caressing of their lips mold perfectly against each together, warmth consume them with every passing second. "Ichigo…" Rukia broke the kiss first, which in Ichigo mind is against. That was before she pinches his cheek.

"Ah! What the hell Rukia!"

"You're hiding something from me Kurosuki!" She replies now smacking her sketch book on his orange head.

"Damn woman! What did I told you about calling me by my surname!"

She raises an eyebrow at him, "Well I'll answer that question when you answer my Mr. Detective!" She once again smacks his head with her sketch book. "Talk!"

Rukia expected the string of colorful curse that came from his mouth, now what she didn't expect was him abruptly standing up curse at the sky. And then ranting, "Damn it Rukia! You're not making this proposal any easier on me!"

"Proposal?"

"I had everything plan out to! Me! I plan out how to propose to you, shit I wanted it to be all epic and...and romantic for you. I even…" It finally dawn to him that he revel the reason why he wanted her here. Hastily he turn away from her view, his face is every dark color red possible in the world. "Shit….um you know what? I don't care! Here's your ring!" Ichigo toss the ring behind him which landed in Rukia's hand

Rukia who was still sitting on the table caught the tiny blue box. Her hand trembles as she open the box in her hands, she stop for a moment looking up at Ichigo, who as she can see is watching from the corner of his eyes. She forgets everything when she opens the box, a white gold ring with a one caret diamond in the center. "Ichigo…this must have been expense! Are you crazy?"

Ichigo was quite shock what left her mouth, and again felt anger and embarrassment fill him. He swiftly went to her and slams his hands on the table trapping her between his arms. He let out an animalistic growl at her. "The freaking price doesn't matter woman! Now just answer me! Are you or are you not going to accept this?" He was scarlet at the moment, but hell he didn't care. "I'll freaking crazy glue the ring to your finger if you don't agree!"

This time it was Rukia how was blushing in anger, and humiliation but she still mange a glare at him. "I will answer the damn question when you first answer mine! Why did you come after me when I told not to?"

He let out another growl with an additional howl, "Because Rukia you stop the rain. There are some things you gotta save no matter what even if it means losing everything Rukia."

Rukia stun at his answer, look away in embarrassment, "Fine I'll accept your ring Strawberry!"

"What" Ichigo astonish face turn into a pleasant one when Rukia kiss his lips. He let a pleasant smile takes over his face as he kisses her back. The slow dance of their kiss made him thought about skipping dinner and heading straight to his apartment to 'celebrate' in their own private way. Once the slow chaste kiss came to an end, Ichigo smile turns into a grin. "Merry Christmas Mrs. Detective."

"It's not Christmas yet Mr. Detective."

"It is for me when you agree to marry me." Ichigo planted small, teasing butterflies' kisses on her divine face.

"I think your reading too much Shakespeare, Ichigo"

"Shut up and put thy lips in good uses."

______________________________________________________________________________________________

A/n I hope all of you enjoy this adn understands it. And if anyone see and grammer mistakes please inform me! I hat ethem and I even reread my story seven times to catch or rewrite anything that sound weird.

Thank you all very much!!

Please review if you have time!


End file.
